Chiru Hyuuga
Chiru, Hyuuga 日向, チルー Chiru is an original character from the FanFiction Going and Living. , made by the author Aviandra (me) Link Here:http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7674381/1/Going_and_Living Background Chiru's mother was a non-Hyuga known as Anzu Kamai. She married Hiroshi Hyuga against the Hyuga's clan wishes. When Chiru was born, the Hyuga were outraged. Byakuugan was a recessive trait and it was a miracle Chiru ended up with it at all. There was a near breach in clan secrets because of this, but because Chiru was born with the Byakugan, she was left alone. The Hyuga clan forced Chiru to be named Chiru, which means 'Shame'. However, when her little sister was born without the Byakugan, 'hell broke loose' as Chiru puts it. Sibai ( meaning Failure) and Chiru were branded with the Caged Bird Seal before Hinata Hyuga's birthday and Hiroshi was banished. Having no blood-relations with Anzu, they couldn't banish her. The Hokage wouldn't allow them to cast out two helpless children. So Anzu, Sibai, and Chiru were sent to the farthest reaches of the Hyuga estate and treated like scum. When Chiru entered the Academy at age eight, the problem with her Byakugan was found. Due to a scarring of her Chakra System around the crown, she had trouble focusing Chakra around her Byakugan. She was then labeled weak and an inpostor around the Hyuga compound, leading to the nickname Nanmon, which translates into Poser. At age nine, while training balance in a tree, she lost balance and caught her jacket on a branch, revealing her chest. She was suspended for hours before Tokuma Hyuga, age nine, came and discovered her. After turning red and helping her down, they had been best friends since. Despite this, Chiru wouldn't give in. She trained twice as hard and tried to find her calling in other areas. She graduated seven spots away from the top of her class within four years. Personality Chiru was a bitter and hateful child. Her father was her best friend, and no one told the truth of Hiroshi's disappearance. As she suddenly went to being ignored to utterly hated, she found herself blaming everyone for all her pains. She didn't change until she was eight, at the Kyuubi Attack. The defence of Kohona made her want to forget her hatred and join the ranks. She trained even harder, wanting to protect the people that give her reason. She then soon started the Academy. Due to her tough unbringing, Chiru developed thick skin and defensive reactions. She is grumpy at times, though she tries to see the light side of things. She treats everyone roughly and says simply, "Pain is learning experience," though she tried to sympathize, as when Kazuki Suzuki cried because he wanted his father back. Her mother also calls her, "Bitter on the inside. Some wounds never heal." The only good friends she really has is Tokuma Hyuga, and she loosens up and teases around him; although she seems on a friendly basis with Kaori Suzuki and Akane, Tokuma's teammate. She also becomes good friends with a woman named Tomoe Kyogoku, the young wife of a rich man she had done a mission for. They exchange letters often and Tomoe says in one letter, "If I can have you're permission, I would like to name my unborn child Chi." She is protective of her sister, seeing when Hyuga's were bullying Sibai into sparring with even though Sibai couldn't see their pressure points. She jumped in front of her sister and took the beating they would've given her, She, however, did master Judo just to have the situation not happen again. She complained goodnaturely about the bruises for weeks. Appearance Chiru has dark brown hair, almost black, and pale skin. Besides the white eyes, she inherited her father's nose and mothers eye shape. Her hair is groomed into where her bangs rest one inch above her left eye, separeted far to the right with two bunches hanging over her ears/ She has shoulder-length hair, just long enough to rest on her shoulder blades. Chiru is short with a small pear shaped body. Tokuma described her breasts as 'Hyuuga-sized', her fingers nails 'well-taken care of' and her eyes 'always half-lidded.'She enjoys wearing a navy blue sleeveless spandex shirt, covered up with a beige jacket. The strap that seal the jacket is longer on the left side and crosses over. Her pants are black and baggy, with the kunai holster on the left leg. Her hitai-aite is around her neck, although in Part Two, it is sewn into her jacket. As reminders to her fellow Hyuuga that she is a part of both the Hyuuga and Kohona, she wears a necklace with the Hyuuga Emblem and a Kohonagakure tag on her sleeve. Abilities Due to her weak Byakugan, Chiru can't preform the clan arts well. In turn, she learns how to mix what she does understand about the Clan Arts and her superb understanding of Nature Chakra. She focuses on learning the Earth type jutsu with a mixture of her Byakugan, usually picking out what chakra points she can see and memorizing their postion. She then takes them out until they are unable to move, and she finishes them off. Endurance and patience is her game. Don't hate the player, hate the game. Kekkei Genkai http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Byakugan Status Part I Not complete as of now, but here it is: Chiru is first seen delivering groceries to her mother. She fails while flipping off a man who touched her ass and effectively ruins all the food. Tokuma arrives from the same market, identical bag in hand because he's just that good. He helps her up and explains, "I grabbed some extra groceries, just because I know you that well." While entering back into the compound, they bump into Neji Hyuuga. Chiru asks Neji to move over, as it is customary for younger members of the household. Neji refuses and says he will never move over for a failure in the Hyuuga branch. Chiru, angry, claims they are both suffering through the same thing as she shows him her own curse seal. She also mentions that Hizsashi Hyuuga was her Jounin Teacher, which efficently pissed Neji off. Neji told her, "Destiny made you weak." At this point, Chiru just pushes him aside.Later, after Tokuma eats dinner with them, Chiru and Part II Not thought about yet. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Chiru's favorite food is one pot dishes. * Chiru insists her last boyfriend was when she was 17. * Chiru has done a total of 148 D rank missions, 126 C ranked missions, 87 B ranked missions, 10 A ranked missions, and 0 S ranked missions. * Chiru, despite her hatred of cold and her weakness towards it, has the most amount of missions in cold climates in the whole village. She says everytime to her teamates on said cold mission, "I swear, I had to dig my winter clothes out of my dirty laundry hamper!" Tokuma is the only one that replied. "Don't be ridiculos. You just never do your laundry." * Chiru's body flushes stored sugar into her system to keep her awake when she's tired, making her extremely hyper and crazy. 05:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:DRAFT